After Mother's Death
by MillionWords
Summary: After having a miscarriage from falling down the stairs, Scarlett also had internal bleeding, and died. Many years later, Bonnie has been growing up without her mother. But once people want to buy Tara, and Beau, Melly's son, catches an unknown disease, what should Bonnie do?
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is my first fanfic, and guess what? It's from Gone With the Wind! Surprising, right?_

_The first part of the prologue is from the movie. I don't own any of the characters. _

_Enjoy, and please review!_

It was a bright sunny day in Atlanta when a carriage stopped, and the door opened to reveal a little with beautiful brown tresses.

"Miss Bonnie! And Capt. Butler!" Mammy grinned ecstatically, glad that her mistress and master came back from London earlier than planned. "Miss Scarlett!" she called.

"Hello Mammy!" yelled young little Bonnie in her wondrous blue dress and matching blue cap as she raced past Mammy and towards the ornate, red stairway.

"Honey child!" Mammy picked up her skirts and quickly followed Bonnie. "Miss Scarlett! Theys back! Theys back Miss Scarlett!" called Mammy again, but Scarlett was already out her bedroom door, and she was racing down the stairs.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Scarlett reached her precious daughter halfway down the stairs. "Bonnie! Bonnie, baby!" The mother and daughter embraced each other, and Scarlett kissed her child's cheek. "Darling baby," she said, "Are you glad to be home?"

"Daddy gave me a kitten!" Bonnie replied, her blue eyes sparkling with delight. She showed the kitten to her mother, who responded saying, "What a lovely kitten!"

"London's a horrid place," said Bonnie, with a pout on her face. "Oh, my darling." Scarlett laughed softly as she kissed her daughter's forehead. Then, Bonnie asked, "Where's my pony? I want to go out and see my pony!"

"You go out and see your pony." Scarlett looked from Bonnie to her husband, Rhett, who was slowly walking towards them, and bowed politely. He was in a handsome gray suit, with his hair combed, not a single hair out of place. Scarlett let a soft smile show on her face for just a moment.

Bonnie asked again, "Where's my pony? I want to see my pony!"

Scarlett turned back to Bonnie, "You run along with Mammy."

"Come on along, honey, child." Mammy took Bonnie's arm and was leading her up the stairs, "Mammy has sure missed you, honey."

The two of them went up to Bonnie's bedroom to put away her things. Bonnie petted her black-and-white kitten. What should she name her kitten? She decided that she would ask her mother once Rhett and Scarlett were done talking.

After Mammy was finished unpacking the young mistress's bags, she said, "Now, why dunt we go out an' see tha horse of yurs."

Then they heard Scarlett scream and a loud thump. "Mother? Mother!" Bonnie raced out of her room and towards the stairs to see a horrifying sight – her father holding a limp, unconscious Scarlett at the bottom of the floor.

* * *

Bonnie had been watching her father for days. Instead of going back to London like he planned, he was still in Atlanta, in their house, and always pacing with worry. He was still wearing the same clothes as he had when Scarlett fell down the stairs – a now wrinkled suit that had a dark stain on the sleeve. Some strands of his dark hair were falling out of its usually neat order. He pushed the hair out of his eyes just as Aunt Pitty came out of the room Scarlett was resting in.

"Is she better? Has she asked for me yet?" Bonnie winced at the sound of her father's voice. It sounded as if he didn't drink a glass of water since the incident, and it sounded even lower and dark than it usually did.

Aunt Pitty wiped her eyes with a ever-getting-wetter handkerchief. "Dr. Meade said there's a chance she could die. Oh, how is it that this great tragedy could be the last of her? She already lost the baby.

"The baby? All I want is Scarlett to be alive and well!" Rhett collapsed into a chair. Then there was a flash outside of the window, and thunder boomed. Terrified, Bonnie ran over to her father and sobbed on his knee. "Daddy, I'm scared!" she cried.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he put his arms around Bonnie and picked her up so that she was on his lap, "The lightning can't get you from out there."

"Is Mother going to be okay?" Bonnie sniffled.

Rhett's red eyes started to glisten with tears, "I hope so, Bonnie. I do hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you, reviewers! I honestly didn't expect that much reviews. :)  
Sorry in advance that this chapter is so short and took so long to come—I've had extreme writers' block.  
If you have any suggestions for the next chapters, my ears are open. I'm still wondering where this story will go._

The firelight threw dark shadows across the room. Everybody had an anxious look on their face – even Ella, whose head was resting on Bonnie's shoulders. Bonnie glanced towards her mother's room once again. It seemed impossible for her mother to be so sick that she had to stay in bed. Any moment now, any second, Scarlett would come out of her room, and she'd say airily that we didn't need to worry so much for she could take care of herself, wouldn't she?

It was hard for Bonnie to look at her father. If it were possible, he was at his worst. His eyes were red, either from exhaustion from staying up so late or from tears, Bonnie didn't know. It was most likely a combination of both. Dark circles surrounded those red eyes, but it wasn't questionable. Everyone in the household had dark circles around their eyes. Mammy had forced everyone to change their clothes, into Rhett.

Scarlett had been entirely unconscious for 36 hours. That affected everyone greatly, especially Rhett. Just yesterday, Dr. Meade had told everyone that Scarlett would be lucky if she had three more days to live. Everybody close to the Butlers – Melanie – who was in the Scarlett's room and taking care of her, Aunt Pitty, Suellen, Correen, all of Scarlett's children, and others – had come to the home to be there when Scarlett has her last moments of life – which Bonnie has refused to believe would happen. If anybody could survive am incident like that, her mother could.

Melanie came in quietly and said, "Dr. Meade left."

Rhett stood up shakily, and in a rough voice asked, "Is she dead?"

With a sad nod, Melanie confirmed all of Bonnie's fears.


End file.
